The invention generally relates to photovoltaic devices and methods for making the photovoltaic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to photovoltaic devices including cadmium and tellurium and methods for making them.
Photovoltaic devices, such as thin film solar cells, typically comprise cadmium telluride (CdTe) layers and cadmium sulfide (CdS) layers. An intermixed region at the CdTe—CdS interface may negatively affect the performance of the photovoltaic device.
Thus, there is a need for improved photovoltaic devices, and methods for making them.